canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Mean
Mr. Mean is a character from the Mr. Men book series created by Roger Hargreaves About him Mr. Mean is a blue oval-shaped Mr. Men with visible ears and a yellow circle-shaped nose. He lives up to his name. He lived in what could've been a nice house, but wasn't. It had no pictures or curtains or carpets or fires. He made his furniture out of old orange boxes and complained about the price of nails. He has a tiny appetite so he only eats very small meals, usually only one meal a day which isn't much at all. He never spends a penny of his money so he keeps his money in a box in a cupboard in his kitchen. He is so mean he gives his brother a piece of coal for Christmas. One day an old rather fat and very wordy wizard pays Mr. Mean a visit and asks him for a glass of water to which Mr. Mean replies with a rude "No!" The wizard teaches him a valuable lesson that he is soon not to forget which he starts by magicking all his money in a wooden box into a box full of potatoes which upsets Mr. Mean so then the wizard turns all the potatoes back into money again. The wordy wizard starts disguising as people in need, an old washer woman with an enormous bundle of washing, an old woodchopper man who chops wood in his garden and a little blonde haired boy who owns a ball. Each time Mr. Mean rejects helping them by responding to all of their favors with a negative "No!", a spell is placed on a part of his body, such as his nose turning into a carrot and his ears turning into tomatoes. He gives help when he realizes his feet are about to fall under a spell. Then he becomes a generous person and spends his money on getting his house done up and looking as good as new and spic and span, and now he gives his brother two pieces of coal for Christmas. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Mr. Mean is only mean to his enemies, but is nice to his friends. He is very greedy and dislikes to spend money, which means that he enjoys being mean and never spending his money, so he keeps it all in storage. Mr. Mean is in a relationship with Miss Vain, and he believes she is the most beautiful person in the world. His main rival is Mr. Uppity. Friends Mr. Mean has a few friends and they are: Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, and Mr. Shadow Enemies Mr. Mean has a lot of enemies and they are: Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy , Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, and Jordan Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Oval characters Category:Blue characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists